


Nun Neo's Pleasurable Repentance

by VincentVanNintendogh



Series: The Church of Salem [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, Heresy, Kissing, Nuns, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: A devout follower of the Church of Salem must repent for a sin he has committed. Sister Neo of the Church shows just how much enjoyment can be derived from atoning for his sin against their religion. Such fun includes tying him down to a chair and riding him until he is out of his mind.
Relationships: Neopolitan (RWBY) & Original Male Character(s), Neopolitan/Original Male Character
Series: The Church of Salem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nun Neo's Pleasurable Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is an idea I have been kicking around with an artist friend of mine, Owl_Pie, for a while. She likes to draw RWBY women, as well as other fandoms, as Nuns in what could be considered dominatrix outfit modification. We basically came up with an entire AU around this and her art and named it as the Church of Salem. Basically, Salem is the unholy pope of this religion and most of the other RWBY girls and other fandoms are her subordinates in the church. Obviously, her church is not the basic Catholic Mass prayers. It's basically a giant sex cult where the followers semen and orgasmic fluids are used for magic dark rituals to take over the world and what not. Don't read to deep into it and just enjoy the idea of the women as dominatrix nuns having a fun times with their followers.
> 
> Also, here is the link to Owl_Pie's work that inspired this piece.  
> https://twitter.com/owl_pie/status/1295456581119807495?s=20
> 
> Update: I got a commission from Owl_Pie who loved my idea and made an official art piece for the work! Thrilled to have it!  
> https://twitter.com/owl_pie/status/1316483324324577283?s=21

Phoenix anxiously walked up the steps that led up to the village’s church. He had every reason to be nervous, for he had committed a grave sin; he had pleasured himself. Normally, this may be seen as a minor sin for other religions, however, the church he was a part of took this transgression rather seriously. Once he reached the dark wooden doors, he grabbed the door knocker and banged it upon the door three times. A creak could be heard as the door was opened. The one who welcomed him in was a short woman, who stood no more than 5 feet tall… in her heels. She wore an outfit that bore resemblance to a nun, though, holy she was not.

She wore the typical veil and robes that a nun would wear, except for a giant slit down the middle exposing her legs and thighs to the world. Her tight spandex thigh highs and black high heeled shoes were certainly not something you would find on a holy nun. Though, if her outfit looked unusual, her appearance only added on to it. From what could be seen of the fringes of her hair not covered by her veil it was a tri-color of pink, brown, with a few traces of white strands. Her eyes mirrored this with one being pink and another brown, though which eye was which seemed to change everytime she blinked. Upon her face she bore a quizzical expression to her recent visitor. As she paused with thought, she realized there could only be one reason why he was here during the middle of the night; he was here to “repent”. A mischief smirk made its way upon her face as she ushered him inside.

“Hello, Sister Neo. I have come to atone for a sin I have committed. I feel awful about my defilement and breaking of the church rules.” He realized he would have to initialize and carry the conversation given that Sister Neo was mute.

Neo smiled and grabbed his hand with hers, patting it lightly to let him know that he would be forgiven. After her favorite part of the night of course. Forgiveness in the Church of Salem was not so easily given by some simple prayers or pleas for forgiveness. Oh no, the Church of Salem had other, more... thorough methods of earning the Goddesses’s forgiveness. She led him through the pews and past the confessionals into the back-offices of the church. 

Once in the main office, she lightly pulled on one of the books in the bookcases. A rumble came from the piece of furniture as it slowly moved along the side of the wall to reveal a dimly lit staircase. Neo grabbed a torch from the wall and lit it with a match she retrieved from the office desk. 

She led them both down the stairs to the true confessional rooms that lay beneath the church. As they approached the bottom they both made their way to one of the rooms that was available at the moment. Stopping at the locked steel door, Neo pulled a key from her underneath her robes and went inside. As Neo placed the torch upon a holder in the room, Phoenix followed her inside. When he entered, he took stock of the room around him. 

Despite being in a dingy brick walled basement, the room itself was rather clean. It was also rather empty. One of the only pieces of furniture in the room was an end table with a drawer. Atop the table lay a silver chalice, decorated with strange sigils and signs that only the truly devout servants of the Church of Salem could claim to have any knowledge of their meanings. 

The other piece of furniture was a chair in the center of the room. Like everything else in this church, it was not a regular chair. Upon its arm rest lay shackles to the chair that when shut sealed the user in place. The legs of the chair bore similar adornments. 

Neo took the time that he used to evaluate the room to strip out of her robes. She hung them up on a hook upon the wall and turned to face her fellow roommate for the night. What she wore under the robes would certainly shock any regular nun. 

She wore nothing but her tight spandex thigh highs and heels which were accompanied by arm length fingerless gloves that were made of the same spandex material. Her naked petite body was on full display. The only part left that she kept from her previous robes was her hooded veil upon her head. 

Phoenix slowly began disrobing himself for he knew what punishment was in store for his sin. His shirt was first followed by his pants. Finally he pulled down his boxers revealing his cock, semi erect from seeing the sinful body of Sister Neo. Now laid bare, he sat down in the chair and placed his arms and legs inside the shackles, which Sister Neo soon locked closed. 

“Forgive me, Sister Neo, for I have sinned. I… I pleasured myself. I had an orgasm that did not go to a fellow believer or Sister of the Church. I am ready to repent and face your judgement for my sin.”

Sister Neo was satisfied with his plea and began to administer his “punishment”. She reached into the drawer of the end table in the room and pulled out two objects in her hands. A black piece of cloth and a small iron ring. She walked back over to Phoenix and began tying the cloth around his head as a blindfold, making sure it was tight enough so it would fall off. Part of the punishment was that he may not see her full breasts and firm ass. At least, not until she deemed he had served her enough to earn that right.

With the makeshift blindfold secure, Neo went to her second task. She got onto her knees in front of him and reached out for his half hard cock. She began to stroke his member at a leisurely pace, going from base to tip. Soon the dick was leaking a small amount of pre-cum, of which she began to spread around the head and underside with her thumb. He began to groan and squirm in the chair under such treatment. Trying desperately to contribute to his pleasure yet was rebuffed by the cocky nun slowing her pace as well as offering only the faintest touches upon his groin.

She used her free hand to gently cup his balls. Neo fondled them in her hand as her other hand continued to keep its leisurely pace on his cock. She could feel the blood pumping and gazed at the throbbing member growing. She gave it a quick peck on the tip with her pillowy lips to help it along. 

Once it was at full mast, she placed the ring from the drawer in her mouth, resting on the tips of her pursed soft lips. She slid both her lips and the ring over the cock, swallowing it until she reached the base. She began to pull back leaving both the ring on the base and a trail of spit connecting her lips to the tip. She slid her tongue along her mouth to sever the trail and gave the cock a flick with her fingers. Once satisfied the ring was in place she rose to her feet.

Neo placed her arms upon Phoenix’s shoulders and began to mount his lap. She sat upon his cock, pushing it flat upon his stomach and denying it entry into her cunt. She loved teasing the sinners as much as she loved her faith in the Church. Neo gave Phoenix a quick peck on the lips as well as two taps on his shoulder. He took this as a cue to recite his prayer for forgiveness.

“Forgive me Mother Salem, for I have sinned. I have wasted the Church’s seed on carnal pleasures alone. I beg thee for forgiveness and pray the Sister purifies and helps me atone for my transgression.” 

As Phoenix continued to repeat the prayer to apologize for his crime, Neo began to slowly grind her pussy back and forth upon his raging erection. This coupled with his heightened senses due to the blindfold caused him to stutter as he recited his prayer. Grunts and the musky smell of sex began to fill the room rather than words of atonement. 

This was just the way Sister Neo liked it. Her short form dominating that of a bigger follower, getting them to beg and plead for forgiveness when all they actually wanted was the “reward” at the end. Such naughty followers were Neo’s favorite kind. She knew that they would always break under pressure. After a few more minutes of her teasing ministrations her theory was proven correct ass he begged for more.

“P-please, Sister Neo! I renounce my sin! Let me inside of you, I beg of thee!”

She smirked as she heard his cries for release. With a wicked grin that he could not see, Neo finally took a hold of his cock with one hand angling it at her pussy as her other hand spread her lips. Agonizingly slow, she lowered herself onto his member, both of them savoring the feeling as inch and after inch of his thick member speared into her. Phoenix could not stand being idle and did his best to thrust his hips up to shove the final few inches into her. Neo gasped at his surprising action. In any other case, she would have punished such an act. However, she was engrossed in the feeling of being stuffed by his big cock that she decided humor his attempts at control. 

The shortly stacked nun began to ride his cock in a quick rhythm. Her sweaty body going up and down caused her firm breasts to bounce. It surely would’ve been a sight to see, however, her poor friend was still denied the view of such a gorgeous act. To make up for this sad fact, Neo wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his. Her breasts pillowed out against his chest as she leaned onto him, her lips only a hair’s breadth away from his own. He could feel her quickened breaths upon his lips as a result of her fast pace. She closed the distance and mashed their mouths together, her tongue eagerly seeking its mate.

With the tiny nun’s actions escalating every second, Phoenix could only stave off his orgasm for only so long. He was on the edge and could not release with the cock-ring remaining tight around him. He broke off the passionate make out session between the two. 

“Sister Neo, Please! I beg of you, let me cum! I promise to never waste my seed again. It belongs to the Church as I belong to you!” 

Her bounces up and down his shaft slowed, as did the building of his orgasm only being held back the ring around his cock. He felt Neo shift off his cock, taking hold of it in her hand. The tip was kissing her outer lips, pulsing in anticipation to be reunited within her and for release. He felt her leaned closer to him and her labored breaths in his ear.

_ Soon _

His mind must have been swimming with lust for he swore he heard her speak. Sister Neo, the small and most definitely mute, sadistic nun could not have spoken. It must have been his thoughts telling him what he wanted to hear for in the next second Neo kissed his cheek and reached lower upon his cock. She hesitated for a few seconds and fiddled with the cock-ring, waiting until his orgasm had dissipated back into him, before removing it from him.

While the pressure was finally removed from around his cock, he felt Neo dismount from his lap and heard her walk away. In reality, she was heading back over to the end table to reach for the ornate chalice. With it in her hands she made her way back onto Phoenix’s lap and undid his blindfold. Once he saw what she held in her hands, he knew his prayers were answered.

In a matter of seconds, Neo re-mounted his cock and picked up her pace from where she had left off. She had a glint in her eyes that he could now see; one that told that both their lusts were about to be sated. With the previous edging session it was only a minute before he had reached the edge of release again. 

His groans began to fill the room along with the sounds of flesh. He had abandoned attempting to recite the prayer long ago and gave into the pleasure. His eyes were locked solely with Sister Neo’s figure. Her svelte form bucking upon his cock as her breasts jiggled up and down. Neo too took pleasure in the act. Feeling his big cock hit her inner walls and scratch a deep sated itch within her. They both began making their way towards their ends as Neo again leaned upon his chest, using him for support as she began to lose control of her inhibitions. 

A few more thrusts and Neo could barely contain herself. She bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark as a final thrust hilted him inside her. Her orgasm overtook her as she began to feel his hot seed fill her pussy. Soon, both of their combined fluids began to overflow and Neo had to act quickly in order to complete the atonement.

She shifted off of his cock as she placed the chalice under her overflowing cunt. With her free hand she grabbed his cock and aimed it’s remaining shots at the chalice, catching both of their love residue within it. After a few quick thugs and short spurts his cock began to fall limp. His previously denied orgasm had built up such pleasure within him that their combined fluids had filled a significant volume of the cup. 

Neo was elated at this development. She moved to place the chalice on the floor now as she turned her attention to Phoenix. She was so proud of how well he took his punishment and clasped his cheeks between her hands as she gave him a deep kiss. As she pulled she took note of his stupefied face, completely devoid of any emotion but pure bliss. She would give him a few minutes to recover his wits as well as his lust. For the punishment for his transgression was not over.

The full way to atone for wasting seed that belonged to the Church was to make double what was lost. The seed would then be used in the Church’s rituals and rights for its other followers. Neo glanced at the chalice and guessed that it was only a quarter full from his orgasm. She would need to wring out a few more from him before he could be considered forgiven.

However, as she gazed longingly into her soon-to-be favorite follower’s eyes, she felt that they would both enjoy what was to come. After all, they would be down here all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! I plan on making this a series with some of the other girls from RWBY and other fandoms girls that Owl_Pie has drawn (such as Miruko from MHA or Judgement from Helltaker). The series will update infrequently, since I can't keep to a schedule and ideas hit me at random times. Also, go give Owl_Pie a look see on how her works inspired this!


End file.
